The method and apparatus of the present invention relates to the cleaning and rejuvenation of septic tank drainfields or dry wells. The present invention makes possible more thorough cleaning of drainfields and dry wells than was possible utilizing prior art methods. The present invention includes both a method and an apparatus for performing the method.